mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Wonder Pets episodes
The following is a list of episodes from the American animated children's television series, Wonder Pets.''Wonder Pets! EpisodeGuide TV.com, CNET Network, (2008) It debuted on March 3, 2006, on the Nick Jr. block of the Nickelodeon cable television network and Noggin (now Nick Jr.) on August 31, 2006. Season 1 (2006) * This episode consisted of 10 episodes. # "Save the Dolphin!" / "Save the Chimp!" # "Save the Sea Lions!" / "Save the Kangaroo!" # "Save the Caterpillar!" / "Save the Crane!" # "Save the Duckling!" / "Save the Kitten!" # "Save the Pigeon!" / "Save the Dinosaur!" # "Save the Cow!" / "Save the Skunk!" # "Save the Swan!" / "Save the Puppy!" # "Save the Panda!" / "Save the Mouse!" # "Save the Tree!" / "Save the Elephant!" # "Save the Hedgehog!" / "Save the Crocodile!" Season 2 (2007-2008) * This season consisted of 23 episodes. # "Save the Camel!" / "Save the Ants!" # "Save the Hedgehog!" / "Save the Crocodile!" # "Save the Bullfrog!" / "Save the Poodle!" # "Save the Sheep!" / "Save the Hermit Crab!" # "Save the Black Kitten!" / "Save the Yak, the Pig, and the Dancing Bear!" # "Save the Reindeer!" (double-length) # "Save the Three Little Pigs!" / "Save the Owl!" # "Save the Wonder Pets!" (double-length) # "Save the Goldfish!" / "Save the Baby Birds!" # "Save the Turtle!" / "Save Little Red Riding Hood!" # "Save the Egg!" / "Save the Flamingo!" (last of 20 episodes copyright 2005) # "Save the Bee!" / "Save the Squirrel!" # "Save the Chameleon!" / "Save the Platypus!" # "Save the Dragon!" / "Save the Beaver!" # "Save the Goslings!" / "Ollie to the Rescue!" # "Save the Ladybug!" / "Save the Sea Turtle!" # "Save the Pangaroo!" / "Save the Cricket!" # "Save the Armadillo!"/ "Save the Itsy Bitsy Spider!" # "Save the Beetles!" / "Three Wonder Pets and a Baby!" # "Save The Gecko" / "Save the Griffin" # "Here's Ollie" / "Save the What!" # "Save the Rooster" / "Save the Visitor!" # "Off to School!" / "Save the Pirate Parrot!" Season 3 (2008-present) * This season consists of 19-20 aired episodes so far. * T.J. Stanton, who voiced Ollie the Bunny, was replaced by Cooper Corrao this season. * Nanita Das, Michael Hall D'Addario, Eartha Kitt, Jon Hendricks, Steven Tyler, Idina Menzel, and Ziggy Marley have guest starred in this season so far. * Anne Meara has guest starred more than once this season, voicing Linny's grandmother, Ginny. Her first appearance was in "Save the Old White Mouse!". # "Save the Bengal Tiger" (Special: September 2008) # "Save the Old White Mouse!" / "The Adventures of Bee and Slug!" # "Save the Hound Dog!" / "Save the Glowworm!" # "Save the Nutcracker!" (Special: December 2008) # "Save The Rat Pack!" / "Save the Fiddler Crab on the Roof!" # "Save the Raccoon!" / "Save the Loch Ness Monster!" # "Save the Cool Cat and the Hip Hippo!" / "Tuck & Buck!" # "Save the Mermaid!" / "Save the Pony Express!" # "Save the Honey Bears!" / "Save the Stinkbug!" # "The Amazing Ollie!" / "Help the Monster!" # "Kalamazoo" / "Save the Cow Who Jumped Over The Moon!" # "A Job Well Done!" / "Save the Rhino!" # "Save the Jaguar!" / "Save the Giraffe!" # "Save the Bat!" / "Save the Donkey!" # "Save the Lovebugs!" / "Save the Skunk Rocker!" # "Save the Easter Bunny!" / "Save the Visitor's Birthday Party!" # "How It All Began" (double-length) # "Happy Mother's Day" / "Save the Sun Bear!" # "Adventures in Wonderland" (double-length) Footnotes Wonder Pets Wonder Pets